Gimme A Chance
by DearSJ
Summary: No summary left Gabisa bikinnya. Please just enjoy reading about WonKyu, slight KiHyun / Siwon x Kyuhyun / slight Kibum x Kyuhyun


Gimme A Chance

.

.

.

Reruntuhan serpihan debu yang jatuh dan terbang, menyapa derasnya aliran air sungai di bawah jembatan panjang yang tenang. Tanpa rasa penyesalan, sesosok berambut panjang menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sungai dengan memejamkan mata. Pemandangan yang sama sudah terjadi sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah jendela. Udara yang masuk kini silih berganti menggantikan udara di dalam kamar itu. Sinar mentari rupanya telah membangunkan seseorang yang tinggal di kamar itu dan masih betah menikmati kegelapan bersama cahaya kecil yang mengintip melalui celah jendelanya. Pria itu tersenyum. Menampilkan sudut cekungan di bawah bibirnya. Lesung pipi yang salah tempat itu terlihat sangat imut di wajah manis pria yang tengah tersenyum itu.

Ia akan memulai harinya dengan tersenyum. Ia akan menghadapi harinya bersama senyumnya. Ia akan selalu tersenyum hari ini. Itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri hari ini. Ia akan membuat janji-janjinya nanti setiap hari. Hari ini, hari esok, dan seterusnya. Ia akan memulai semuanya dengan janji-janji. Karena ia sangat membenci sebuah janji, maka ia akan mencoba berteman dengan janji itu, dimulai dari hal-hal kecil. Supaya ia terbiasa. Nanti, jika suatu saat ia dikecewakan oleh janji itu sendiri. Lagi.

"Kyuhyun!" Pria manis itu tersenyum sesaat setelah namanya dipanggil dari seberang jalan. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah seseorang yang sangat spesial di hatinya itu. Kyuhyun tak sabar untuk menghampiri seseorang di seberang sana yang masih tersenyum lebar dengan lambaian tangannya yang riang. Sesaat setelah lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau menyala, tak peduli tubuhnya menyenggol pejalan kaki yang lain, seseorang yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa manghampirinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa malu sendiri melihat tingkah kekasih lelakinya yang tak sabaran untuk bertemu dengannya, namanya Siwon.

Namun, saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi, senyum Siwon tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan raut panik yang tergambar jelas. Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan di antara puluhan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang.

"KYUHYUN!"

.

.

"Siwon kembali menatap sendu ke arah wajah kekasih manisnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan dingin kekasihnya yang tak kunjung mambuka matanya selama satu jam ini.

"Buka matamu, jebal." Lirih Siwon saat ia menciumi tangan dingin itu yang tak mendapatkan reaksi sama sekali.

Suara Siwon rupanya sampai pada Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Sosok rapuh itu kini perlahan membuka matanya. Seketika raut sendu Siwon pudar, digantikan raut bahagia yang sangat kentara.

"Ternyata waktu tidur 8jam itu kurang ya?" Sindir Siwon dengan raut jenaka. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu dan mengambil tangannya secara paksa dari genggaman hangat Siwon.

Setitik kekecewaan jelas terpancar di raut Siwon, tapi ia dengan cepat menggantinya sebelum Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Ayo Hyung, nanti kita terlambat." Kyuhyun membuka selimut rumah sakit itu dan menarik tangan Siwon.

"Kau mencoba mengelabui bossmu?" Seketika Kyuhyun menepuk jidat mulusnya yang tak bersalah. Ia lupa bahwa ia bisa berada disini bersama bossnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu saat Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Pipinya seketika memerah sesaat setelah ia menerima kecupan di bibirnya yang pucat. Kini Kyuhyun telah benar-benar sembuh. Darahnya sudah mengalir di wajahnya terlalu banyak.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbagai emosi. Tetapi hanya tersenyum yang ia mampu ungkapkan pada Kyuhyun. Melalui matanya, Siwon menangkap setitik kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya balik dengan penuh damba.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baby" Kyuhyun menyentuh rahang tegas Siwon. Senyum manis masih bertengger di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar." Seru Kyuhyun dengan polosnya yang tak mampu Siwon tolak. Di bawanya tubuh berisi Kyuhyun yang sangat pas di peluk itu dalam gendongan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjerit protes di dalam ceruk leher Siwon yang tak mau menurunkannya di sepanjang jalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku janji Kyu. Besok kita akan makan malam di luar. Aku sudah memesan tempatnya tadi." Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, ia mendapatkan kesungguhan di mata kekasihnya. Ia begitu sangat mempercayainya.

Kyuhyun kini hanya mampu tersenyum lagi, senyum yang berbeda saat ia mempercayai kekasihnya yang mengingkari janjinya lagi untuk kesekian kali.

"Aku janji. Kita akan liburan ke Busan akhir pekan ini. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku janji, di hari ulang tahunmu besok, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu."

"Aku janji. Akan mencintaimu selamanya. Hatiku tak akan pernah berubah."

"Aku janji."

"Aku janji."

"Aku juga berjanji Kibum, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Setidaknya di dunia ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru napas memburu dengan jantung yang berdebar begitu cepat lagi-lagi menyapa Kyuhyun setelah bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya di dalam kegelapan dengan sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah jendelanya.

Siwon memanggil nama Kyuhyun dari seberang sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan masih menyembunyikan topengnya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen yang Kyuhyun masuki ini begitu luas, cukup untuk di tinggali satu keluarga bahkan dua keluarga sekalipun. Tetapi hanya di tinggali oleh satu orang saja. Apartemen milik kekasihnya ini jarang ditinggali oleh pemiliknya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun sering tinggal disini untuk mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang sering ditinggalkan ini.

Kyuhyun mengelilingi kamar yang berisi banyak foto dirinya bersama Kibum. Dalam banyak potret itu, mereka berdua dalam pose tersenyum seolah mereka benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan. Ya, pada saat itu. Hanya dalam potret, siapa yang tahu akan perasaan orang itu selain dirinya sendiri? Kyuhyun kembali mengingat-ingat sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang menyukai kerapian. Kamarnya sendiri saja sangat berantakan. Keluarganya suka mengomel padanya masalah kerapian dan kebersihan, tetapi hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun sebagai angin lalu saja. Hari ini entah kenapa, Kyuhyun begitu ingin merapikan tumpukan kertas di atas meja di kamar Kibum. Ia juga berniat membersihkan buku-buku dimeja itu yang kotor penuh debu. Pada saat ia merapikan tumpukan kertas di tangannya, secara kebetulan secarik kertas yang cukup tebal jatuh dari tumpukkan itu. Begitu ia ambil dan membacanya, air matanya seketika tumpah begitu saja. Isakan tangisnya tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Ia luapkan disana sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa. Toh tak ada siapapun yang akan mendengar. Hingga kakinya yang kuat kini terasa bagaikan jeli yang tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun berdiri disini. Di atas pembatas jembatan yang jarang di lalui oleh pengguna jalan. Tak ia pedulikan salah satu sandalnya yang tertinggal didalam taksi. Di dalam pikirannya kini hanya mengenal satu tujuan. Ya, tempat ini. Suatu tempat di pinggir kota Seoul yang memiliki aliran sungai yang cukup deras. Jembatannya di bangun sangat indah yang sayangnya begitu sepi kendaraan berlalu-lalang.

Kyuhyun kembali membaca kertas yang ia bawa dari apartemen Kibum. Ia membaca kembali kata demi kata membosankan yang tak penting. Namun, saat itu apa yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan adalah yang terpenting. Tentang perasaannya, betapa hancurnya hatinya saat kembali ia membaca kertas itu. Kibum pengkhianat. Ia telah dikhianati oleh kekasih yang sangat amat dicintainya melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Bahkan sudah sangat lama. Sudah sangat sering. Sudah terlalu banyak kepercayaannya di hancurkan. Hanya kata-kata bualan belaka di balik janji-janji manis yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya. Sudah terlalu banyak Kyuhyun menerima kekecewaan. Sudah terlalu banyak ia menyimpan beban hatinya ini sendirian. Ia kini bahkan telah termakan oleh kesakitannya sendiri. Hingga tak mampu mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang entah pergi kemana disaat-saat seperti ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan cepat. Agar ia tak merasakan kesakitan lagi, agar ia tak membunuh senyumnya dengan berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Agar semuanya akan berjalan baik tanpanya. Tanpa kehadirannya lagi di dunia ini. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran dan hati Kyuhyun yang kompak saling menyetujui.

Tangan Kyuhyun terlihat gemetar, ia mencoba mendial nomor kekasihnya, Kibum untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyuhyun kaget begitu mendengar suara berat yang begitu familiar di telinganya menyapanya, hingga ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kata-kata yang telah ia persiapkan tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari lidahnya.

"Yoboseyo, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"..." Tangis Kyuhyun kini kembali pecah. Kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan, digantikan oleh isakan tangisnya yang terdengar begitu menyayat.

"Kyu? Gwenchana? Yoboseyo?!"

"Ki-Kibum. Aku berjanji hiks. Aku juga berjanji Kibum, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Setidaknya di dunia ini." Handphone itu meluncur jatuh mendahului air matanya.

Kertas yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun kini telah jatuh, diterpa angin dan melayang jauh. Bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang jatuh melawan gravitasi menuju aliran sungai yang cukup deras itu membawanya.

Kertas yang berjudul Undangan pernikahan yang di dalamnya tertera nama kekasihnya, Kim Kibum bersama mempelainya yang pasti bukan Kyuhyun itu, kini telah ikut terbawa arus sungai yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Terkadang, manusia terlalu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan. Terlalu cepat dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Mereka bahkan sangat egois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo dokter Choi. Aku datang lagi sesuai jadwalku." Ini adalah peristiwa tiga bulan lalu saat Kyuhyun menjadi pasiennya dan tepat lima bulan sudah, sejak peristiwa ia menolong Kyuhyun dari kematian.

Siwon tersenyum. Tiap kali ia melihat wajah ceria Kyuhyun, jantungnya selalu berdebar hebat dan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menemukan kumpulan memorinya yang hilang. Disaat ia sangat mencintai Siwon, disaat ia sedang bahagia, dan disaat-saat Siwon telah melamarnya.

Mimpi buruk itu menyiksa Kyuhyun begitu banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari masalahnya jika ia mencoba untuk menceritakannya pada Siwon dan mencari jalan keluar bersama, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum dengan lepas jika memori buruk itu tak kembali. Mungkin ia kini tak lagi meragukan cinta Siwon karena traumanya. Trauma yang seharusnya tak datang. Memori yang seharusnya tak kembali. Dan dirinya yang seharusnya sudah mengakhiri masalahnya sejak lama.

Tetapi takdirnya bukan hanya pada masalalu, takdirnya adalah untuk bahagia dan mensyukuri hidupnya kini. Perlahan, ia akan membangun senyum yang tulus. Perlahan, ia akan berteman lagi dengan sebuah janji, yang akan ia percayakan tanpa ragu kepada Siwon. Pada saat itulah harapannya tercipta begitu besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello! Aku terlalu enjoy nulis yg galau2. Semoga kegalauanku sampe ke para readers hehehe. Alurnya sengaja maju mundur lho. Semoga paham.

.

.

.

.

 _By DearSJ_


End file.
